Tournament of the Stars
by alsmolek7452
Summary: On the way to a Tournament where the winner will get one wish from Jirachi a trainer looks back on his journey through the regions.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Tournament of the Stars**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or anything else that seems similar to other movies, books, animes etc (I get inspiration from everywhere)

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

The Arcanine broke over the crest of Star Valley. It was huge valley in the shape of a star.

"So this is it," the boy on the back of Arcanine looked over the valley, "this is where it is going to take place."

The Arcanine nodded his head looking over the valley as well.

"So how many do you think will show up for this Vulcan?" the boy held up a flyer, "if you win you get any wish."

Vulcan turned his head and nuzzled the boy.

The boy smiled, "Its been ten years since we set out from home..."

Andy stood on the roof of the orphanage looking over the island resort that was Seafoam Island. He was going to get to go see Blaine again today. The ten year old with dark brown hair and eyes took a deep breath of the fresh sea air.

"Andy," called one of the nuns that worked at the orphanage, "it is time for you to head to Cinnibar Island to go see Blaine."

"Okay Sister Alana," Andy climbed back inside and headed down to the main floor. Andy smiled when he saw the pretty lady Sister.

"Ready to go Andy?" Sister Alana smiled to the boy who has spent his entire life here.

"Yep," Andy grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

Blaine was the nearby gym leader of Cinnibar Island, when the Orphanage took a field trip to his gym one day he took a shining to Andy and spent many years training him in the art of Pokemon.

"Andy my boy," Blaine smiled he had his wig and glasses on.

"Hi Blaine your in disguise again," Andy gave a sly smile.

"Well you can always see right through me," Blaine smirked as he produced a pokeball from inside his jacket, "so you turned 10 this last year."

"Well yea I might of," Andy was looking at the pokeball intently.

"Well as it were when your turn 10 your suppose to go on adventures with Pokemon," Blaine gave another sly smile.

"Yea but I am just an orphan," Andy shrugged he was getting super excited right now.

"True but you have a gym leader looking out for you," Blaine smiled, "your remember when my Arcanine had a baby."

"Of course I love that puppy," Andy smiled brightly.

"Yep this I know and that is why I am giving you him as your first Pokemon," Blaine handed the pokeball to young boy, "I want you to go out there and have a journey of your own, who knows you might find some answers that you have been looking for."

Andy took the Pokeball and released it, sure enough out of the ball came the black and silver Growlithe.

"Are you serious?" Andy knelt down and was scratching the Growlithe.

"Yep, there is a fairy that will take you to Pallet Town there you will meet Professor Oak he will help you get started on your journey," Blaine smiled at his little protege, "so now that he is yours are you going to nickname him?"

"Yep Vulcan," Andy smiled, "God of Fire."

"Good name," Blaine nodded, "especially since he was born in a Volcano."

Andy nodded, "Sister Alana look at this my very own Pokemon!"

Sister Alana smiled at him, "The Sisters and I have put together a basic traveling bag for you so go and have your adventure."

Andy nodded as he took the bag from her happily, "Thank you and will you tell the other sisters I will miss them."

Sister Alana nodded, "Of course have a safe journey don't forget us at the orphanage."

Andy shook his head, "Never in a million years."

Sister Alana nodded and hugged the boy.

Soon later Andy was on the fairy heading for Pallet Town.

Andy smiled as he sat on top of Vulcan, "Wow that seemed so long ago."

Vulcan nodded his head as he started walking down the path that led to Star Valley.

"This place is pretty Gaia would love it," Andy looked around at the plants that were around.

Pallet town was a small quaint little town a lot smaller then Cinnabar Island which was mostly tourism anymore much to the irk of Blaine.

Andy was walking through the town with Vulcan walking next to him many people were looking at how strange the Growlithe looked with black fur and silver strips instead of a the normal orange and black.

"Their that must be it the big building on the hill, that must be Professor Oaks," Andy pointed so Vulcan would see.

Soon he found himself at the door and knocked on it. A elderly man with a white lab coat answered.

"Excuse me are you Professor Oak?" Andy looked up at the man.

"Yes I am," Professor Oak looked down and didn't recognize the boy he wasn't from Pallet Town, "who are you?"

"My name is Andy, Blaine the gym leader of Cinnibar Island sent me," Andy smiled brightly.

"Oh so you are his little protege, come in," Professor Oak stood aside to let the boy come in.

"Thank you sir," Andy walked in he had never been to any lab other then Blaine's it was very much the same.

"Well Blaine tells me you have quite a talent with Pokemon," Professor Oak led him through a bunch of rooms.

"I wouldn't say good but I try my hardest," Andy shrugged as he looked around the place.

Professor Oak chuckled, "Your very humble."

Andy smiled and shrugged.

"Well I have very little for you, just sent out our own group of new trainers yesterday," Professor Oak walked over and grabbed a small hand held computer device, "this is a Pokedex it is a encyclopedia of Pokemon it should help you through your journey."

Andy looked at the computer and started fiddling with it, "You know if you up the power a little bit you would be able to put apps on this thing to help trainers, Blaine showed me one from a long time ago I fiddled with it and was able to get some minor things to work."

Professor Oak chuckled shaking his head, "Your really are Blaine's Protege."

Andy shrugged he walked over to one of the counters and undid the back he messed with a few wires and soon the power was upgraded. He then took out a small microchip he quickly slipped it into the Pokedex and downloaded the information on it.

"There we go all done," Andy took out the microchip and handed it to Professor Oak, "this is the main microchip that is set up with Blaine and my apps that we already developed if you send it to your other Professor friends they can make their own and it will add it to the large marketplace that Blaine developed."

Professor Oak took the chip, "That is very impressive, I may not have any Pokemon left but I do have an egg for you."

"Oh I don't need anything sir," Andy smiled as he slipped the Pokedex in his back pocket.

"I insist," Professor Oak produced a blue and green egg handing it to the boy, "this will become a Bulbasaur it is used for the next group of Pallet starters."

"Thank you sir," Andy took the egg and slipped it into his bag, "the next city is Viridian City right?"

"Yep straight up Route 1," Professor Oak pointed the way.

"Thank you sir," Andy and Vulcan headed towards the route.

Andy ducked under a low branch that was in the path.

"Wonder were this thing is suppose to take place," Andy un-clipped one of his Pokeball's another old time friend he tossed it up.

Out of the ball appeared a beautiful bird Pokemon with a long red and yellow head feather.

"Zephyr," Andy looked at the Pidgeot, "will you see if you can find the place we are suppose to be stying?"

The Pidgeot let out a screech and took off into the air to look around.

Andy and Vulcan were walking through Route 1 it was about noon and they decided to rest for lunch. Andy made sure he got everything ready then the two of them dug into the meal. As they were eating a small brown and white bird crashed down in front of them.

"Well that is unexpected," Andy quickly got out a potion and sprayed it on the Pokemon healing its wounds.

"Now how did you end up like this little one?" Andy didn't have to wait long for a answer out of nowhere dived a flock of Spearrow trying to attack the little Pidgey.

"Guess that answers that," Andy quickly covered the little bird with his body.

"Vulcan bite as they get close," Andy turned to face the Spearrow.

Vulcan growled as black energy surrounded his teeth he chomped any bird that got to close. Soon the group of them decided it was to much work for the little Pidgey. Foiled twice in a row the flock returned to their tree to dwell on it.

"Wow those were some angry birds," Andy quickly checked over Vulcan to make sure everything was alright, "your good bud that was a good fight."

Vulcan barked happily.

"Okay little one I think they will leave you alone now," Andy turned to the little Pidgey.

The Pidgey just flew up and perched on his shoulder.

"Your rather come with us to get away from the bullies?" Andy asked the bird Pokemon.

The Pidgey nodded its head.

"Alright," Andy unclipped a ball from his belt and tapped it catching the Pidgey. He let it out of the ball as soon as it was done.

"You will be Zephyr after the west wind," Andy smiled.

Zephyr nodded and the group of them continued towards Viridian City.

Zephyr landed on his shoulder once more pointing towards a valley.

"That way huh?" Andy nudged Vulcan in that direction, "suppose it is appropriate that this is called Kanto way."

**A/N**

I am trying this out the main story is about a tournament but it is going to look back on the main characters journey through the regions much the same way this chapter was done.

Hope people like it!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Tournament of the Stars**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or anything else that seems similar to other movies, books, animes etc (I get inspiration from everywhere)

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

Andy looked down the road it seemed long but so has been his journey long. A twinge in his right arm causes him to grab it and wince.

Vulcan gently licks the arm a small whine in his throat.

Andy smiles at him, "Some wounds never heal right bud."

"Viridan City Pokemon Center will be shut down until later this evening do to a major accident, the local police and construction companies are working hard to fix it. We apologize for the inconvenience," Andy read the note on the sign in front of what had once been the Pokemon Center, "well we don't have the health to go into Viridan Forest so we will have to hang around town until it is fixed."

Vulcan and Zephyr nodded as the group of them went to see what they could see.

Viridan City was bigger then Pallet town but smaller then the cities that have appeared at Seafoam Island and Cinnibar Island.

The group stopped by what used to be a gym at one time.

"Wow wonder what happened to this leader?" Andy looked through a broken window, "should we explore?"

Vulcan barked happily always adamant to go anywhere that might be dangerous. Zephyr was a little more reserved but wouldn't leave Andy's side.

Andy pushed through a broken door and was inside the abandoned gym. It was dark the only light was peaking through cracked boards that blocked the windows.

"Kind of spooky in here isn't it?" Andy was carefully picking his way through the rubbish on the ground, "looks like something went on a rampage here."

Vulcan was sniffing about seeing if he could sense anything.

"Zephyr want to look up in the rafters don't want anything falling on our head," Andy held up his arm where Zephyr was perched.

Zephyr nodded and took off into the rafters of the building. He was flying around when he noticed something in the debris he flew down and picked it up with his talons and flew back over to Andy.

"What do you got here?" Andy took the book from Zephyr's talons he blew some dust off of it to read the title, "Mysteries of Earth: Guide to Ground Type Pokemon."

Zephyr landed on Andy's shoulder and looked over his trainers shoulder.

"Interesting this book is all about how to battle with ground type Pokemon to their fullest potential," Andy flipped through more of the book, "I wonder?"

Andy turned the book back to the front cover, then flipped it over finally he looked at the binding.

"Interesting Volume 11," Andy read off the binding.

Vulcan suddenly flattened his ears and bared his teeth.

Andy went on edge he quickly slipped the book into his bag and went to stand by Vulcan, "What do you smell bud?"

Vulcan pointed into the inky shadows of the building suddenly a large cat like Pokemon appeared.

"A Persian?" Andy didn't think they lived around here.

The cat like Pokemon came out of the shadows and something was really wrong with it. It was covered in rainbow symbols all over its body that burned bright when the Persian hissed. Andy noticed that when the symbols pulsed that it caused the Persian pain.

"Vulcan that Persian is in pain I don't know what those are but we need to help her," Andy had a feeling that this Persian was going to be way stronger then a normal one and neither of his Pokemon had much battle experience so he would have to use both of them.

Persian didn't wait for a invitation a black and purple ball of energy appeared in her mouth that she launched towards the group of them.

"Dodge it guys!" Andy called as he jumped out of the way.

The spot they were just standing exploded.

"What power?!" Andy whispered.

The Persian charged up another shadow ball and launched it towards Andy.

"Wait me!" Andy dodged the ball.

Vulcan charged forward and bite on the Persian.

The Persian dodged the attack and charged forward striking out at Andy with her claws.

Andy held up his arm the Persians claws cut into his arm leaving red slash marks on his arm.

"Oww!" Andy called out covering the wound and falling to his knees tears coming to his eyes.

The Persian went to make another attack but was lifted up and carried into a wall by a ginormous gust of wind.

"What?" Andy looked through teary eyes and saw Zephyr flapping his wings keeping the wind up pinning the Persian against the wall, "wow that is some wind manipulation, Vulcan take advantage of it!"

Vulcan nodded as he charged forward infuriated that his trainer was hurt his jaws glowed black as he bit into the Persian his fangs going deep into the fur.

"PEEEERRRSIIIANNN!" hissed the Persian before getting knocked out.

"Way to go guys!" Andy gritted his teeth as he continued to hold the wound he wrapped his arm in a bandage.

After his wound was bandaged he walked over to the Persian and checked her over the glyphs were gone he sprayed some potion on her and watched as the wounds from the glyphs vanished. The Persian stood up shaking itself out.

"There you go I don't know what was controlling you but you seem fine now," Andy smiled then winced as more pain shot through his arm from the wound.

The Persian gently licked the bandages.

Andy smiled as he scratched the cat Pokemon behind the ear, "Your a good girl it wasn't your fault."

"Lets go see if the center if fixed," Andy gave a reassuring smile.

Andy looked down at his arm and saw the scars of the attack it still would shoot pain up his arm every now and again.

"Okay Vulcan let us continue on towards the tournament," Andy nudged Vulcan and they continued along the path.

**A/N**

Chapter 2. If you haven't noticed a little bit of this is going along with Ash and his journey.


	3. Chapter 3: Viridian Forest

**Tournament of the Stars**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or anything else that seems similar to other movies, books, animes etc (I get inspiration from everywhere)

**Chapter 3: The Viridian Forest**

Vulcan and Andy walked along the path they had entered a forest like area on the way to the tournament grounds.

"Look Vulcan a forest this one is a lot bigger then our first forest and it feels a lot older then it does as well," Andy patted the large legendary Pokemon on the side of his neck.

"Viridian Forest," Andy looked at the large trees that surrounded him.

"Move it!" somebody shoved Andy pushing him over.

"Yea watch it!" Andy glared at the person who had pushed him it was a boy about his age he had a net and a large hat on.

"Sorry I have to find it before anyone else does!" the boy was running in place.

"Find what?" Andy stood up and brushed himself off.

"The legendary Beedrill it is suppose to be so strong that it crits almost every attack that it does, sorry can't stay any longer got to go," the boy took off into the woods.

"Legendary Beedrill huh?" Andy shrugged and then headed into the woods.

Andy walked through the woods their was a large amount of bug catchers capturing every Beedrill they could.

"At this rate the Beedrill will all be caught in this ecosystem which could cause some major damage," Andy decided that he would find this Beedrill and capture it hopefully it would stop them from destroying the ecosystem.

Andy grabbed Zephyr's ball and tossed it into the air.

The small bird Pokemon appeared landing on Andy's shoulder.

"Zephyr I need you to go find this legendary Beedrill I would imagine he would be in one of the biggest trees that is surrounded by the biggest swarm," Andy smiled at his Pokemon.

"Pidgey," Zephyr nodded and took off into the air.

"Vulcan come on out," Andy tossed up his other pokeball and his puppy Pokemon appeared.

"Were going to need to do some training if we are going to be able to battle this Beedrill, for starters we will need a fire move," Andy pulled out his Pokedex and pulled up a holographic image that he and Blaine had developed for the Pokedex it showed a picture of a Growlithe doing a front flip and bursting into a flaming wheel, "it is called flame wheel and you should be able to do it."

Vulcan nodded he was ready to train.

"Alright lets get to it!" Andy smiled encouraging his Pokemon.

Andy and Vulcan spent the next hour trying to master flame wheel, after the hour Zephyr returned from his scouting trip.

"Did you find him Zephyr?" Andy halted Vulcan's training to get Zephyr's report.

Zephyr nodded his head.

"Alright this is what I want you to do bud I need you to keep an eye on the Beedrill make sure you don't get caught and be safe until Vulcan has mastered flame wheel, can you do that for me?"

Zephyr nodded his head as he took off into the air again and flew to where the Beedrill was nesting.

"Okay Vulcan lets keep training," Andy smiled.

It took the rest of the day of training and battling wild Pokemon until he had finally mastered the move fire wheel.

"Way to go bud," Andy congratulated scratching the Pokemon behind the ear.

"Growl!" barked Vulcan happily.

Zephyr returned at that moment as well.

"Alright guys tomorrow we will go challenge that Beedrill," Andy nodded to his Pokemon, "tonight we rest."

The trio quickly set up camp after a good supper they turned in early so they could wake up early and catch the Beedrill before he was fully awake.

Morning came and Andy and his Pokemon were up with the sun. They quickly dismantled camp and made it look like nobody was ever there then Zephyr led them to a massive tree towards the middle of the forest. A whole swarm of Beedrill were waiting for them.

"My name is Andy and I am here to challenge your leader!" shouted Andy above the buzzing.

Out of the tree rose a very large Beedrill with many scars covering its body rose up.

"Wow you have been through a lot their big fellah," Andy whistled, "Vulcan lets do this!"

Vulcan stepped forward giving off a mighty bark.

The Beedrill was a blur of black and yellow as it dived Vulcan its three needles pointed directly at his throat.

"Vulcan roar to slow it down, then dodge!" Andy was impressed with the speed of the Beedrill.

"GROWLITHE!" barked Vulcan a massive sound wave slammed into the bee Pokemon causing it slow down enough for Vulcan to side step the attack which created a small shock wave when it connected with the ground.

The Beedrill didn't miss a beat as one of its hand stingers blurred out and slammed into Vulcan piercing skin and sending the puppy back.

"Wow that was a strong hit, Vulcan are you alright!"

Vulcan stood up a small hole had pierced into his side but he was still able to fight.

"Vulcan go stand in front of a tree," Andy had an idea.

Vulcan nodded as he rushed over to where a tree was he turned and barked again taunting the Beedrill to attack him.

The Beedrill was all to happy to oblige.

"Vulcan go again roar to slow him down then dodge the attack."

Vulcan nodded as he let out another mighty roar and then dodged the slowed down Beedrill.

The Beedrill slammed all three of its stingers into the tree where they stuck.

"Now Vulcan before he can recover use flame wheel!"

Vulcan did a front flip and was sheathed in fire as he rolled forward and slammed into the stuck Beedrill, Vulcan was lucky enough to burn the Beedrill with the attack.

"Way to go Vulcan!"

The Beedrill pulled its stingers out of the tree and flew up again it turned on the puppy again then dove for it.

"Not a fast learner is he, Vulcan..."

Before Andy could finish the command a small sticky string was launched out of the Beedrill's stinger and connected with Vulcan's mouth sealing it from being able to do roar. The Beedrill then slammed into Vulcan with its full speed repeatedly striking Vulcan with his stingers.

"Smart." 

Vulcan stood up he was taking a lot of damage and each one of the hits felt critical to him.

"Vulcan fire wheel burn that string off your mouth!"

Vulcan burst into flames again as the webbing was incinerated off of his muzzle.

"Now wait for it to come around again!"

Vulcan nodded as he watched the Beedrill turn around in the air and dive him again.

"Vulcan bite and throw it into the air!"

Vulcan waited until the last minute then he dodged the attack his jaw glowed black as he latched onto one of the Beedrill's wings tearing straight through the thin wings he then tossed it into the air.

"Now flame wheel!"

Vulcan burst into flames again as he pushed off the ground, he pummeled into the Beedrill over and over again pushing it higher and higher into the air juggling him so the Beedrill could not recover.

"Finish it Vulcan!"

Vulcan launched himself up one more time slamming into the back of the Beedrill then his fangs glowed black as he bit into the Beedrill's other wing, Vulcan used his momentum to roll dragging the Beedrill with him when he finished the roll he released the Beedrill sending it crashing down into the ground. Vulcan spun again bursting into a massive fireball as he fell straight down crashing into the prone Beedrill and forcing him back to the ground both of them landing at the same time. There was a massive explosion and the area was covered in smoke and dust.

Andy tried to see through the dust and smoke, when it finally cleared Vulcan was standing over the Beedrill triumphantly there were many puncture wounds in his fur but nothing that couldn't be healed with some rest and medicine.

The Beedrill lay defeated under him it's body was badly burned with both of its wings were torn.

Andy nodded as he tossed the net ball at the Beedrill, "We will get you fixed right up you were a worthy fighter."

The ball hit the Beedrill and he was sucked inside it didn't even struggle a little bit as the ball dinged with the captured Pokemon inside. Andy walked over and picked him up then he went to attend to Vulcan's wounds a few potions later and Vulcan was looking good as new with a few scars where the holes were.

"We will rest tonight, make sure we take care of Beedrill then continue when he is fully recovered," Andy smiled as he and Vulcan went to find a suitable camping spot.

When camp was found and set up Andy sent Zephyr with proof that the Beedrill had been captured so the bug catchers would stop catching them as not to ruin the environment. Andy then set up his bed roll and released Beedrill out of his ball, it flinched in pain but nothing much more.

"You were definitely worthy fighter, we are going to get you healthy again, Kamadeva," Andy liked the name.

He spent the rest of the night getting Kamadeva all healed up with some potions and burn heals he was looking almost as good as new, he would still need probably a day's worth of rest but after that he would be ready to go.

Andy smiled at the memory Kamadeva had been a major contributor to his early wins against trainers and gym leaders a like. For defeating him Kamadeva has never gave Andy any trouble just undying loyalty.

"Well hello novice," a voice sounded through Andy's thoughts he recognized it.

"Well if it isn't Samurai," Andy smiled as he leaned on Vulcan's neck.

Out of the woods appeared someone his age, he was dressed in Samurai armor complete with a katana and everything.

Samurai smiled, "Hey Andy it has been a long time."

"That is has," Andy's mind once more drifted to the past.

It took Kamadeva a day or so to fully recover from the battle. As soon as he was the group of them continued along their way through the forest.

"So it looks like on the other side of Viridian Forest is Pewter City where we will be able to challenge our first gym leader, Brock, Blaine says he is a rock type user which is going to be hard since all of you are weak against rock but that won't stop us," Andy was looking at a map as he was walking.

As he was walking suddenly a blade cut straight through the middle of his map knocking him back in surprise.

"Hey what's the big deal?" Andy looked up to see a boy his age maybe a little younger dressed in full samurai gear head to toe.

"Rumors say that you are the novice that caught the rare Beedrill," the boy addressed him his blade pointed directly at Andy.

"Novice?" Andy looked at the boy he knew he hadn't been on his journey long either why would he be calling him a novice and not himself.

"Yes Novice!"

"Fine whatever, what if I am the trainer?" Andy was a little put off by the rudeness of the boy.

"Then I challenge you to a duel the winner will get to keep the Beedrill," Samurai smirked under his helmet.

"I do not gamble with my friends so if you don't mind," Andy stood up and brushed past the boy, "I will be taking my leave."

"Pinsir go block his path!"

A pinsir which was rare by itself appeared in front of Andy blocking his path.

"Are you serious?" Andy turned to the samurai bug catcher.

"Very much so," Samurai held up his sword again.

"Fine you want a fight you will get it," Andy took his place on the other side of the clearing area, "Zephyr go!"

The small bird Pokemon appeared out of his ball ready for a fight.

"That little weakling can't beat my Pinsir!" Samurai scoffed, "Pinsir go bind and crush it!"

The Pinsir lumbered forward its claws snapping in the light.

"Zephyr fly and dodge it then follow that up with tackle!" Andy was ready to put this rude person in his place.

Zephyr flew out of the way of the attack then did a mid-air roll and slammed into the Pinsir.

"Pinsir catch it before it can fly away, then use seismic toss!"

The Pinsir caught the small bird with its arm holding it tight so it couldn't fly away. Then it spun the little bird around and threw him causing him to slam into a tree and fall to the ground woozy but not knocked out.

"Ha Novice!" Samurai was full of himself, "Pinsir bind and crush it while it is dazed."

Pinsir lumbered forward again lowering its head so its massive pincher could wrap around the small bird Pokemon.

"Zephyr get out of the way quick!"

Zephyr shook himself out of his daze and took off into the air before the pincher could catch him.

"Okay Zephyr show him what you can really do, gust and sand attack!"

Zephyr let out a screech as he flapped his little wings kicking up a dust cloud, then with another flap he created a massive tornado that gathered the kicked up sand and centered itself on Pinsir trapping him in a cyclone of sand.

"Alright Zephyr now tackle straight through it over and over!"

Zephyr let out another screech and dove into the sand twister with his keen eyes he was able to easily pick out where the Pinsir was. He flew through the tornado over and over again slamming into the bug Pokemon. Finally when the wind and sand died Pinsir was knocked out.

Zephyr flew up and gave another mighty screech and started to glow white. It grew a little bigger its feathers growing longer, when the light finally died Zephyr had evolved into a Pidgeotto.

"Way to go Zephyr you evolved congratulations!" Andy held up his arm for the larger bird Pokemon to perch on it. He gently stroked his feathers smiling at the bird.

"Wow that is impressive you may not be as much of a novice as I originally thought you would be," Samurai returned his Pinsir and grabbed another ball, "but were not done yet, Butterfree go!"

Out of Samurai's pokeball appeared a beautiful butterfly Pokemon.

"You can rest Zephyr," Andy held up his ball and returned him into it, "lets see how you perform, Kamadeva!"

Kamadeva appeared out of the Pokeball as soon as he was out he turned to Andy holding up his stingers he bowed his head in recognition.

Andy returned the bow.

"That is the legendary Beedrill," Samurai saw all of the scars and battle wound and knew that this was going to be a tough battle, "no matter Butterfree will win, use gust!"

Butterfree kicked up a small whirlwind not as powerful as Zephyr could do but still pretty decent.

"Kamadeva dodge it then use focus energy!" Andy called out.

Kamadeva flew out of the way of the gust then glowed a blue as he tightened his muscles.

"Butterfree put it to sleep with sleep powder!"

Butterfree flew up above Kamadeva and glittering green dust flew of its wings.

"Kamadeva use string shot to make a shield above you to block it," Andy knew that if Kamadeva would fall asleep that would be the end of it.

Kamadeva shot a string of white from his tail stinger moving it back and fourth to create a shield that blocked the poweder.

"Now power through it and use poison sting!"

Kamadeva shot through the shield shattering it he then pointed his stinger at the Butterfly and slammed into it, that was all it took with the critical hit boost of focus energy and his natural talent for them was more then the little Butterfree could manage and it fell to the ground.

"Truly legendary," Samurai returned Butterfree, "you are truly no novice at all."

Andy smiled as he returned Kamadeva, "Well done."

Samurai walked up to him and offered his hand, "It was truly an honor fighting against you and I hope to battle you again someday."

Andy took the hand and nodded, "Me as well."

"It has been a many years since that first encounter," Samurai smiled at Andy.

"Many years and here we are going to the same tournament," Andy shook himself out of his memories, "maybe we will finally get that rematch after all."

Samurai nodded as he offered his hand once more, "I look forward to it."

Andy leaned off of Vulcan and took the hand, "Me too."

**A/N**

Viridian Forest like I said earlier this is more kind of following Ash's journey (who will make an appearance in the tournament as well).

Hope those who are reading it are enjoying it.

Andy's Current Pokemon: Vulcan (Arcanine), Zephyr (Pidgeot), Kamadeva (Beedrill)

Andy's Past Pokemon: Vulcan (Growlithe), Zephyr (Pidgeotto), Kamadeva (Beedrill), Egg


End file.
